You're My Ever After
by D.M.A.S
Summary: *EVIL CHARMING*... rating may change. I'm trying to base this quite close to the ONCE plotlines.. but with a general EVIL*CHARMING underline... Read and find out... "I can offer you one last deal. You can either sit here and gloat and let everything happen the way it is supposed to and you will never get your Happy Ending. Or you can take yours. One last sacrifice." ...


**AN:** I've had this idea for quite a while now and eventually I found a bit of time to start writing it down. I hope you like it. Please let me know. I'd gladly continue to write it. And yup I'm just basically throwing you into the story. I hope that's fine. I'll make things clearer in future chapters with flashbacks etc... but for now I'd like to know if there's a general interest in this or not.  
I'm throwing you into a day before the events of episode 4x11.  
 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Just playing with characters.

 **You're My Ever After**

 **...**

„Dave", his name almost a whisper on her lips as she saw him walking across the grass and coming closer to her, „we both know you shouldn't be here."  
That didn't stop him from coming closer and eventually pulling her completely into his arms though, „he is occupied with other things right now", he said capturing her lips in a small but all too familiar kiss, „and the others won't notice anything anyway."  
He looked up for a moment, Emma had tried to cut the tree down a while ago but aside a missing branch nothing had changed. _Nothing had changed aside the fact that everything had changed._

„I'm sorry", he said then turning his head back to her and looking into her beautiful brown eyes.  
Eyes that stared quite confused back into his own, „I don't understand, Shepherd", she said then and her voice had the same tone as all those years ago when she had called him ' _Shepherd_ ' the first time.  
„I'm so sorry, Princess", he said, „for all of this. For everything you had to go through in all these years. You're the villain in this whole thing and I'm, I'm,", he was close to crying now as Regina cut him off, „how often do I have to tell you that none of this has ever been your fault. Dave, one of us had to take the blame for everything, one of us had to become the villain. How often have we talked this through there was no other way and none of this was ever _your_ fault."  
They both stayed silent for a while after that. There was not much more to say. She was right and they both knew it.

„I still want to rip out his heart and crush it", Charming said.  
Regina sighed, „that won't change anything. Not now anymore at least and you know that. Even if Rumple and this author weren't alive any longer it still wouldn't change anything.  
We have resposibilities. Mary Margaret, and Robin, Neal, Roland, Henry, even for Emma and Killian and the rest of the town."  
„It's not fair", said David, „we've always had responsibilities for everyone. This is our life we should live it the way we want."  
„We can't", she said.  
„But this isn't fair", David said again.

Regina's hand was wandering over his cheek, „we have fortyeight hours a year. We should be grateful for that", she said and was slightly smiling.  
„But that isn't what I wanted. That isn't how I had our future planned back then", he said, „I wanted-", he started but she cut him off, before he could say the words that would hurt even more when said out loud, „I know."  
„I'll make Apple Turnovers for Thanksgiving", she said referring to that receipe that his mother had taught her all these years ago.  
He smiled at her then, „I know I've told you that more often than not but you were always the only girl she could see by my side."

He reached up behind her head to grab an apple.  
„Shepherd!", she said and he laughed at her expression, „I see some things never change."  
And she couldn't keep a straight face any longer as well.

 _All these years ago he had stood in the same spot as of now. Well not spot but under the same branch of the same tree. Surrounded by a few sheep but nonetheless stealing one of the apples from her tree as she had been walking towards him and just was calling out to him, „Shepherd!", in a quite annoyed tone of voice. She didn't know his name back then, only that apparentley he must have been a Shepherd's son because he was surrounded by sheep._  
 _„I'm sorry, Princess", was what he had said back then before introducing himself to her and explaining then that he had gotten lost on his way back home._

David offered her a bite from the apple which she gladly accepted.

It was only _**a day later**_ that she found herself with Rumplestiltskin in her car. Today was an emotional day. So much had happenend and suddenly they were at the townline. Marian's condition had become far worse and there was only one solution to that. Robin and his family had to leave Storybrooke.

So much had changed in less than a day. As if she hadn't been through enough so far. Life could always get worse and it usually would.

So that's how she found herself in her car close to the townline with that imp by her side talking about _Happy Endings_ and how he was planning on just leaving with Belle as well.  
„It appears in your case that's true", he said.  
„You and Belle seem content. How were you able to get one?"  
„Because I took it. And quite frankly you should dare stop moping and do the same thing. I mean if _Snow White_ died all would be well, wouldn't it?"  
„That's no longer me."  
„Being good doesn't mean good things will happen."  
„That sounds like the old Rumplestiltskin talking. I thought you changed."  
„More like evolved. Coming back from the dead and being a slave to the Wicked Witch tends to do that to you. But if you don't think villains can get Happy Endings, just watch me take one.  
There's no author of my fate. No storybook with my destiny. I've been a villain a thousand times over and yet I'm about to get everything I desire.  
As unbelievable as it sounds I want the same for you."

She didn't say anything so he continued to speak, „I can offer you one last deal. You can either sit here and gloat and let everything happen the way it is supposed to and you will never get your Happy Ending.  
Or you can take yours. One last sacrifice. You can sacrifice that precious Snow White and get your Happy Ending. You can cross the townline with David and Henry and have that small house on the beach with 2 horses in no time. You can legally get married and have that daughter you always dreamt of."

Tears were running slowly down her face by now as he continued to talk, „I can offer you this last deal, Regina. Snow White will die a Hero. All will be well and you can have everything you have always desired.  
Just think about it. Ask David what he thinks and let me know before Belle and I are going to cross the townline the day after tomorrow.  
 _The choice is yours._ "  
Then he opened the car door and left her alone with her thoughts.

Gold was right. She had to talk to David about it. It was a hard decision to make. She shouldn't want to change anything. And she didn't. But then again he offered her what she always dreamt of. He finally offered her the future they had both wanted to have so many years ago.  
It wasn't fair.

Technically it would just be one more death on her account.  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks. But on the other hand this isn't what she wanted. Well it sure is what she wanted but not like this.  
She really had to talk to David.

But now before that she needed to say goodbye to Robin and his family. She needed to say goodbye to a _second chance_ that she had had at happiness.  
She really liked Robin. More than that even. A lot more than that. She would never love him as much as she loved David though. She would never love anyone the way she loved David. But her and David couldn't be together. Ever. _(well at least not until a few moments ago when Rumplestiltskin had made this daring offer)_ That was something made clear decades ago. They both wanted nothing more than that but the price that they would have to pay had been too high.

So as the years passed by and things had happened to them they eventually grew content with being with someone else.  
She grew quite fond of the thief and his son, she couldn't deny that. And they had captured quite a part of her heart  
And now she had to let them go. Because Emma had brought back the thief's dead wife and after that things had happened. Marian's heart had been frozen by the Snow Queen. Or more like it was about to freeze over and she tried everything she could to save Roland's mother. She had even asked Rumple and tried to find the author. Nothing she did seemed good enough. Nor that it ever had.

And now she was about to lose them as well. They had to cross the townline soon and she had to stay here for obvious reasons.  
She could cross the townline however if she wanted to. She and David as the only people who could cross that damn line without losing their memories. But it wouldn't change anything for the better and they had to think of Henry and Mary Margret and the rest of the town.  
So that's why she was here now.

She sighed one last time before eventually leaving her car and walking over to where the little family stood surrounded by closest friends. It was her turn to say goodbye to them now and it hurt.  
She would see that little boy's smile one last time before he'd be gone forever. She would miss him deeply. And even Marian.  
Robin. Robin was her soulmate she couldn't even imagine living without him right now. Not after everything that had happened.  
But maybe all these stories about soulmates and them not being able to spend the rest of their lives together, in most cases, were true. Perhaps that really was the case.

Robin is her soulmate that much she knew and if she couldn't be with her true love, David then she was gladly willing to take a shot at her second chance.  
But it seems that even that was denied to her.


End file.
